To be Forgotten
by Perfect-Drake
Summary: "What is your biggest fear?" I thought long and hard, I came up with the answer, but I didn't want to say it. She might think I'm crazy.
1. What Is Going On?

_**To be Forgotten -**_ ** _Perfect-Drake_**

 ** _Chapter 1: What is Going On?!_**

My name is Aiden Quartz. I live a relatively normal life, well... As normal as it can be with no parents and a little sister that I take care of. I was nine years old when my mother died as she was giving birth to my sister. My poor excuse of a father dissappeared shortly after her passing. A part of me wanted to search for him, but I always knew that even if I ever were to find him I would never be able to forgive him.

However that is a topic for another day. My grandparents took me in shortly after my mom's passing. I became distant, preferring to stay alone and work by myself, engrossing myself in whatever I would be working on for days on end. The only person to ever help me get out of those moments was Angelica, my sister. On my fourteenth birthday I received a laptop from one of my uncles, from then on out I became obsessed with it. I spent almost all of my time on the machine, studying and learning, creating and working.

And so, I spent the next four years doing just that. Eventually, when I was nineteen years old, I applied for a job at a small, local tech company and was almost hired on the spot. They clearly needed a front end developer and I seemed to fit the role rather well. I was well paid, and had a decent relationship with the owner of company. I've been at the job now for nearly four years and-

"Aiden! Can you come here please?" I sighed and turned towards my sister's room. I looked back down at what I had written, it was supposed to be a rough guide for me to start writing an autobiography which was more to help my sister as her english teacher had asked his students to write one of their own. I got up from my seat and made my way to my sister. I found her sitting on her bed with a notebook in front of her, I immediately knew what she was going say, so I beat her to it.

"Need help with a few math problems?" I smiled at her as she giggled and nodded. I sat down next to her and read a few of the problems that had left her stuck. She had recently been learning about exponents and variables, simple stuff to me but I was always a bit obsessed with making calculations so I've had a lot of practice. "Which of these are you having the most trouble with?" My query was answered when she put her finger on the 5th problem written on her notebook.

"Twelve squared divided by 'a' plus twelve." I looked up at the top of the page to see that she had written that 'a' was equal to four. I immediately knew the answer, fourty eight. Of course simply saying the answer wouldn't help her learn anything so I decided to take her through the necessary steps.

"First, Twelve squared is exactly saying twelve multiplied by twelve." She nodded, understanding what I was telling her. She starting making the calculations in her head and told me her result.

"One hundred and forty four."

"Good. Now it says up here that 'a' is equal to four. I taught you that dividing by numbers like two, four, and five is also like multiplying using decimals. Point fifty when you're dividing by two, point-"

"Point twenty five when dividing by four and point twenty when dividing by five... I think I can do this." She continued. After a minute or so had passed she came up with the correct answer. She looked at me as I recalculated the problem.

"fourty eight, correct." I looked over the remaining problems. "You think you can do the rest?" I asked, she read them quietly and nodded to me. I knew it was a rarity that a fourteen year old was eager to learn, especially on a topic like math. Even I at some point detested the stuff, which is why I loved my sister. She never failed to impress me with what she could master in a short amount of time, only asking me a few questions and even then it was to remind her of the ways she could do her task. She would be done with her homework in just a few minutes so I sat with her and watched as she answered all of the mathematical problems, when she was done she handed her notebook to me so I could verify her answers.

I read them all quietly calculating all the answers quickly and checking her answers as well as how she got to them. I smiled, they were all correct, "Perfect, not long 'til you start beating me at math." I handed back as she laughed at my statement.

"I don't think that'll happen, you're a programmer, you work with this stuff all the time."

"Not entirely true Angelica, yes people that work in my position would have to know some math but it's not super complex. Just your division, multiplication, and some pixel calculations." She never seemed to realize how smart she really was, I loved the praise, but my sister was worth more to me than my stupid ego.

"Alright, alright. I get it." She laughed as she said that, "Hey... I was wondering if we could go out into town today, to just do something, feels like we've been here all week!"

I thought about that for a second, she was right we have been here basically all week. I had a lot of work to do as the company I work for needed to get some things set up before the weekend, but I was making a lot of progress on that and I should be done by tomorrow.

"I am nearly done with all the work I have for the end of the week... Yeah, I can definitely take some time off." I could've sworn she said 'YES!' to herself. "Let me know when you're ready, Angelica." With that said I got up from her bed and walked to my room, getting ready for the trip to town, I didn't live in one of the big cities like NYC or LA so there wasn't a lot of things to be done but I was suspecting that she would want to go to the movie theater.

Twenty minutes later and we were both done getting ready, "Now, you wouldn't normally ask to go out to town without a plan. So, what'd you have in mind?" I've taken care of my sister long enough to know that she would plan ahead before asking me for permission on anything.

"Well, I've been wanting to see this movie that released a few days ago..." She sounded excited, like she's been wanting to see this movie since it was first announced. I chuckled a bit, that amount of excitement reminded me of when I received my first laptop, and when I made my first working program on it.

"Sounds like you've been meaning to see it since it was first announced, alright. Let's go..." I thought about something for a second... This should get a good reaction out of her. "Now English, or our native language?" She put on a hilarious looking face that said 'You know the answer...' I laughed, no one likes when anime get's dubbed from Japanese to English, it's somehow worse if it's a movie and it goes from English to Spanish.

"Spanish dubs are terrible... Never am I ever watching a movie in Spanish again, unless it's originally in Spanish." Her voice contained a bit of an angry tone, I had once tricked her into watching a movie in Spanish and she had hated it. "I'm glad to see you still find it funny..." She huffed, clearly unamused.

"Y'know sis, you're reaction was priceless that day."

"Oh haha, bro. Get over it." The tone of her voice made me chuckle. It was so easy to get her frustrated about something.

"We need to work on your temper lady." At that point I really think she was trying to burn a hole through me with her eyes. "Oh alright alright. No more jokes."

"You better not." Now I know I am 9 years older than her, but I really believe in the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. I know that's for when they're 'rejected' something, but I feel like 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's ire' is a lot more appropriate.

Time passed by rather quickly and we were nearing our destination. I didn't live too far from the theater which was always nice for whenever I or my sister wanted to watch a movie on the big screen. To be fair, it wasn't that often, not often enough that I would remember to ask what movie we're watching before leaving our house.

"Alright sis, what's the name of the movie. Also I really hope this isn't one of those sappy romance movies that everyone seems to be in to right now." I asked as we were nearing the movie theater. I was about to ask her something else when she answered.

"It isn't one of 'those sappy romance movies'. Movie's called 'Equal Opportunity' you know, like the policy of the same name." That got my attention, the Equal Opportunity Act is the act that prohibits contracters from discriminating against people based on gender, race or age.

"Sounds really interesting sis, but where'd you learn of this movie?" I was trying to find a parking spot... Not easy when it's somehow always packed with people. "Also I'd expect you'd be bored of such a topic."

"I learned about it a few months ago when it was announced. I was interested because... Well, I kinda like the idea of serving my country..." Now that was surprising, don't get me wrong I love my country, but making legislation not so much.

"Oh... So you thinking you'd make a good president?" It was somewhat of a tease. If Angelica were to try running for first woman president of the US I'd support her all the way through. I fully believe that she'd make a good one. "Can't say I am opposed to the idea. In fact, if you ever run, I'll be right by your side, sis."

"Heh, that's a long shot, bro. Though I appreciate the support. Although I will say, that it's just not the president that serves the country." There she goes, not thinking big enough.

"Think bigger, sis. You can pull it off, it'd be hard but you can do it." She smiled at that. I always told her that to get something in this life you must believe that you can do it. Belief can be a powerful ally.

I got in line to buy the tickets. I couldn't help but notice a man that was sitting against the wall of the theater, middle-aged, poorly kept hygiene, and dirty clothes. I just barely caught something that he said. "Stupid niggers." A racist, now that explains a lot.

After I got our tickets, I went inside. Gave them to the teenager at the desk, guy was bored out of his mind. "Down the left hall fourth one to your left." He said in his tired and somewhat sad voice.

I motioned to my sister for her to follow, it wouldn't be long until the movie started, so I found us a seat and then left to get some popcorn as well as two chocolate bars. I kept those hidden because my sister would undoubtedly fight me for them.

I sat back down with my sister who seemed to be getting cold. "Are you okay, sis?"

"Wasn't expecting this place to be this cold." I thought for a brief moment.

"You didn't bring your jacket?" She shook here head. "Alright here." I gave her my jacket, I wasn't bothered by the cold but I always took it with me just in case.

"Aww thanks, do you do this with all the girls you take to the movies?" Her joke nearly made me drop to the floor in laughter.

"Whilst that joke was hilarious I can't deny how weird it is."

"You don't love me?" She was determined.

"Sis, please. No one could ever love a face like that." She put on her best 'hurt' face. She noticed I wasn't buying it.

"Wow, such a nice brother you are." She was really trying to look and sound like she was hurt.

"Says the sister that once put a nail on my office chair." That little prank of hers made me realize my sister could be a real pain in the ass if she wanted to. Still thinking back to it, it was pretty funny.

"Pft... That was hilarious, admit it." She said back. I was going to refute it but just as I was about to the movie began.

 **Halfway in the movie**

I was really enjoying it so far, it was tackling issues like race but the real focus was on LGBTQ-plus rights. Now I will say, I don't much care for that plus part but I do believe in equality across the board. It also seemed like my sister was enjoying it, which was surprising as she normally likes action/romance/dramas.

 **End of the movie**

"It was amazing! What did you think Aiden?" My sister liked the movie more than I thought, now I am not gonna lie it had it's flaws, but overall I loved it.

"It was pretty darn awesome. I did some research not long ago on rights issues. The movie did a good job on that." We started exiting the room, it was crowded so we couldn't really move too fast. "Hang on Angelica, I think we should wait off to the side so we can ex-"

There was a loud bang outside the doors the mass of people were exiting from. My initial thought was that someone had thrown a fire cracker, but as I looked passed the people I saw that same man, middle-aged, poor hygiene and tattered, dirty clothes, outside holding an assault rifle. The next sequence of events happened fast.

The people that were near the gunman screamed and tried running past him, but he opened fire. I grabbed my sister and pulled her towards me. The people around us kept pushing and shoving, one of them nearly knocked me down. We tried running towards the other exit, but that door was closed, we were locked in.

"Why is this door closed!? For fucks sake!" I tried knocking it down, I wasn't nearly strong enough to break it... "Angelica listen to me, go to the highest seats and hide there, try to be as quiet as you can. Do you understand?" The tears in her eyes made me nearly break down. She nodded and ran to where I told her to hide, there was no where for me to go... I would be too easy to spot.

I'm not a hero, I'm not brave. But if that man were to discover my sister... He'd kill her. She was the only family I had, I wasn't about to let this monster take her away. I didn't have any sort of weapon on me, my only chance was to surprise him and perhaps take his gun. I steeled myself, I heard other gun shots they sounds different. Security? I peeked around the corner, and looked on in disbelief, there were more people there, at least 4 men with different guns. I immediately looked away, how was I supposed to protect my sister from 4 gunmen...

I heard heavy footsteps getting louder and louder. I looked across the wall I was hiding behind, waiting for any of them to appear, my wait wasn't long, I saw the barrel of his gun peek through. I grabbed it on pointed it upward, the sudden movement caused the man to lose grip of his weapon. I managed to pull it away from him, and hit him in the head with it. He stumbled back and alerted the others, I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger twice.

The wall was painted in red, I heard the others yell as they saw him fall to the ground, two bullet holes in his chest. I backed up ducked behind a chair and pointed the gun to the corner where I heard them running. I didn't know if this gun had ammo in it still but I was hoping it did. The running stopped, they hadn't passed the corner. I could hear sobbing in the seats above... I looked towards the sound, I could just barely see my sister, knees to her chest, arms around herself.

I then heard a very loud thud towards the corner, one of them had jumped it, his gaze turned to the seats, specifically to the top ones. I rose from my crouched position and aimed at him pressing the trigger 4 times, I missed half my shots but I was able to hit him on the neck and his left shoulder. The pain caused him to pull the trigger, my blood ran cold as I realized he was aiming for the seats above. I barely heard two men run forward pass the corner as I looked to the seats.

I was hit on the hip and arm, I managed to point my gun in their direction and just pulled the trigger. I missed most of them but I injured and killed one, the other didn't have any ammo, so he ran away. I managed to hit him on the left leg before I lost sight of him. I was on the ground in pain, but I had to get up to my sister. I had to make sure she was alright.

I crawled to my sister the pain causing me to drop on the ground a few times. I managed to get to her, but what I saw... What I saw was Angelica holding her chest in an effort to stop the blood coming out. I didn't know what to do, I didn't have anything to stop that blood, I couldn't do anything. I was completely and utterly helpless. I put my hand on her wound and out her head on my lap.

"A-Aiden...?"

"It's me, Angelica..."

W-Whats... Happening? I-I feel..."

"It's okay Angelica, everything is okay... You're gonna be fine..."

"W-Why a-are you c-crying?"

"Just... It's nothing, Angelica... Just please stay awake."

"But... Why brother?"

"Because... Because you're dying sis... Just please stay awake. Please stay awake..."

"B-b...Brother I can't feel... I c-can't f-feel a-any-anything..."

"I know sis... I know just please stay awake..."

"..."

"Angelica?"

Silence, complete silence.

"Sister...? Angelica Quartz...?"

I've lost a lot of blood. My eyesight is getting blurred.

"Hermana...? Please no... Sis..."

I couldn't think of anything anymore, I collapsed. I couldn't hear the footsteps of people rushing all around me, I could just barely see two officers pick me up before I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke, I was greeted by an extremely bright light, I closed my eyes as to adjust to it. I could hear the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor, I was in a hospital... My mind suddenly caught up with the events that occurred before. I felt myself getting agitated, the steady beeping of the monitor quickly becoming chaotic as I remembered what had happened to my sister. I opened my eyes frantically looking around trying to see if maybe my sister was somehow alive... There was no one near.

I felt a sudden rush of pain bring me back down, I closed my eyes and winced. Through the pain I heard the door to my room open. "Oh dear... He's awake... Doctor!" It was a women's voice, she sounded afraid for some reason. "Hang on there." There was definitely a hint of fear in her voice.

I heard the door open and close once more, the pain had subsided but I still kept my eyes closed. "I see that he is awake... Tenderheart could you please alert the princesses?" Wait, what? Princesses? What the hell...

I decided to finally open my eyes, I was staring up at the ceiling I heard the door open and close, I tried getting up but fell down in pain again. "Oh no no no. Please stay down while I examine you."

"I'm sorry doc, but my sister. How is my sister?" I was struggling to keep my cool, I needed to know how my sister was doing.

"You mean the smaller one that was with you?" His tone sounded sad.

"Yeah, how is she? I need to know doc." I was desperate to know.

"She's... Alive, but..." She's alive... But...

"But what?" I was afraid of the answer.

"We don't have equipment for your species... We just barely managed to get you stable, she's barely hanging on." Don't have equipment for my species? What?!

"I'm sorry doc but what do you mean by species?" How could a hospital not have equipment for their own species.

"We don't know what you are sir... Never in Equestria have we seen anything like you. Now please, stay still while I examine your condition." He was starting to sound desperate, but my mind was somewhere else. Equestria? What is that? Where is that? If they don't have equipment for my species then what was this hospital for?

Who or what was I even talking to?

"Your scan is complete, I will create a list and inform you later on." I hadn't even realized he had scanned me. With what?

"Wait, what are you?"

"What? I am a pony." A what now? That would be impossible.

"Funny joke doc, what are you? Some kind of alien?" For some reason that was more believable to me.

"I am a Unicorn Pony. See?" I saw a hand, or rather hoof wave I'm front of me. I managed to ignore the pain and sit up, I looked at the doctor. My eyes widening as I realized I was looking at a unicorn.

"But... How...?" He looked somewhat surprised at my question.

"Sir you really should lay down." The pony in front of me spoke. What the hell was going on?

"Am I insane right now? How are you talking? You're a pony..." My brain was beginning to shut down.

"All ponies do, now please sir. Lay down." I fell back to the bed, completely dumbstruck. "Oh dear..." Deer? Or dear?

"What is going on?"

I passed out again. When I regained consciousness I attempted to get up again. "Please, stay down. You might pass out again." This was a new voice, it was warm, kind. It reminded me of my mother's.

"Excuse me miss, but I don't understand what is going on here, there was a talking pony in the room earlier." I was groggy, my head was still trying to wrap itself around what happened earlier.

"Yes, well you see... I understand that, back in your world, there are no such things as 'talking ponies'." Back in my world?

"Wait... Am I not on Earth?" So he was an alien...

"Not exactly Aiden. You're in a different realm altogether." Different realm? Also how does this person know my name?

"Excuse me, but I do not recognize your voice who are you? And how do you know who I am?" I was really beginning to question my sanity.

"Ah yes. I will start with how I know your name, when the nurse led me here and we found you unconscious I decided to look at your memories." Looked at my memories? How was that even possible? I decided I wasn't going to question it anymore.

"Okay I am not going to question that. The nurse that was here was told to go look for a princess... Would that be you?" I was really hoping for her to say something like 'No I am the nurse'.

"Yes, my name is Princess Celestia. Co-ruler of Equestria." What the fuck.

"Okay... I am really having a hard time believing this. It doesn't help that I can't see you." I wished I could get up, to look over my chest and face the person I've been speaking to.

"Hmm... I'll help you with that." I felt myself being pulled up right in to a sitting position, weird thing was that I didn't feel pain. I finally got a look at the person I was speaking to... Or rather the pony.

"Uh..." I was dumbstruck again, I was staring at a 6 foot tall pony that had a rainbow mane that was flowing in a non-existent breeze, magenta eyes and a perfect white coat. She had a crown on her head behind her horn, as well as giant wings. To top it off a golden breastplate and golden... Shoes? Horseshoes?

"Are you alright there Mr. Quartz?" I snapped out of it.

"Uh y-yeah... Just I've never seen anything like you... Ever..." What to say? I don't know anymore.

"Yes well, beings such as myself are myths where you are from. Now, I believe that you wish to know something else?" My mind wandered for half a second, my eyes widened.

"My sister, Angelica... How is she?!" Her face turned rom neutral, to somber.

"She's alive but she's not stable, I'm sorry but I do not know what will happen to her..." Her voice carried a sadness I thought one could ever have if it was your own loved one dying. I dropped my head to my hands. "I am sorry but... We're not equipped to handle humans, you're the only two to ever appear."

"Is she suffering? Or is she under some kind of medication?" I sounded defeated. If I lost her, what would I do? She was my only family.

"She is under a medically induced coma. There are doctors working to stabilize her. We're doing the best we can..." At the very least... If what this being in front of me said was true, then she wasn't suffering through it.

"I understand... Celestia?" I was crushed.

"Yes, Aiden?" She looked at me with a sad expression.

"If... If she were to... To pass. Would you at least let me say goodbye?" I couldn't believe that this is where I was now...

"Of course Aiden."

* * *

AN: Hmm... I need a beta... I know this is a bit of a slow start, not much has happened but I hope you all understand what I am trying to do here. Also I am serious about that beta thing. This was all written on my phone so I'd appreciate the help correcting stuff.


	2. A Whole New Realm?

_**To be Forgotten - Perfect-Drake**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Whole New Realm?**_

* * *

I awoke back in the hospital bed, I had really hoped that when I opened my eyes, the events of the past day would have just been a dream, no, a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, as here I was, listening to the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor. I reflected on what the princess had told me, my sister was alive, but she's on the brink of death. How did it all come to this?

The door to my room opened, I heard what didn't sound like shoes hit the tiled floor, it was a pony, further confirming that I wasn't in the realm that I was supposed to be in... My attention was brought back to the present. "Mr. Quartz, you're vital signs seem normal, are you experiencing any pain, dizziness?" It was the doctor's voice.

"No doc, if I am being honest, I don't feel anything..." All that was on my mind was Angelica. "Doc... Do you have any news on my sister?" I was really hoping she was still alive... ' _Please let her be alive...'_

"I do have some news... So far she is reacting well to the treatment. But, please understand that these may just be temporary results." There was hope. Hope that my sister might live on...

"I understand that she may still..." The very thought made my blood run cold, "But at least there's a chance. Thanks doc." He looked at me, a sad smile on his face, he scanned me with what the princess had explained to me was 'magic' he wrote some things down on a clipboard that was set on a desk to the left of my bed.

"It seems like you're recovering fairly well, considering the huge amount of blood loss from just a few days ago. However due to the fact that I am unfamiliar with your species I will suggest that you stay here for at least four more days." His words made me realize something...

"Uh... What day is it? Err... How long have I been out?" I was clueless as to how this world kept track of the time. He seemed to come upon the realization of it too as he put one of his front hooves to his chin.

"Well I'm going to assume they're the same, you've been out for 96 hours, or four days, for short." Now that was a relief, it seemed like everything was the same so far, except of course for talking ponies, magic, the very presence of royalty... _Basically the same...'_

"So it's the same way we keep track of time... Alright doc, I'll go by your rules, I doubt I'll be able to do much of anything after being shot." I wasn't a doctor so I didn't know how long it would really be until I was healed, but my mind was in another place as I started to feel the effects of not eating anything in 24 or so hours. "Uh, one more thing Dr..."

"My name is Healthguard." That was an odd yet awesome sounding name.

"Okay, Dr. Healthguard, I haven't had anything to eat since I've woke up, however I feel like there may be a slight issue with that..." I was kinda hoping, and kinda not hoping that they were omnivorous, meaning they can eat other animals...

"Ah yes, unlike us you are omnivorous... Fortunately we can get you something to eat, since this hospital is equipped to handle griffons ." Oh that was a relief... Wait... _'Did he say griffons?'_

"I would appreciate it, Healthguard. But uh... Griffons? As in half eagle half lion?" The child in me was ecstatic, but the 'grown man' that I was, was absolutely terrified.

"Huh... Do griffons not exist where you are from?" As long as it was a normal occurrence. "Anyways, to answer your question, yes. They are taller and stronger than us ponies but Celestia has brought peace between our nations." That was a huge relief. "I'll fetch a nurse to bring you some food, afterwards you should just rest."

He left the room and I was able to immerse myself in my thoughts. _'Ponies, magic, princesses and now Griffons... What's next? Dragons, manticores and pony like bugs that are all part of a hive that serve a queen?'_ Albeit that last one was a bit specific and was probably not true but in this world, who knew?

 _'Heh, next thing you know there will be one being who calls themselves the spirit of disharmony...'_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when a nurse came into my room to deliver me a plate of food, I sat up and thanked her for the meal. It didn't taste the best, but I was getting some nutrition out of it.

Essentially that was my routine, I would wake up ponder my life until the doctor came in and did his usual inspection, I would ask about my sister, thankfully she was responding well to the treatment they were giving her.

After the first day, I spoke to Healthguard about letting me walk around my room which he agreed would be best, a nurse would assist me to get up. Eventually, on the fourth day, I was finally allowed to leave the hospital.

I thought that today would be just like the last three days, I would follow my normal routine. The doctor came in and performed his scan on me, "Alright everything seems to be healing quite nicely, I think you're ready to leave the hospital." That was good news, I was patient but I was getting extremely bored of this place. However there was a slight issue.

"Well that's good, but uh... Where would I go?" I wasn't in my realm anymore, I didn't have a house to go to.

"Ah yes, the princesses have agreed to assist with that." That was surprising, I knew that I was a completely new species to the world but I didn't think they'd help me after this. "Also I am glad to inform you that your sister has stabilized, we are still monitoring her closely, but we suspect that she will continue to improve and, eventually, wake up."

I don't think I've ever felt more relieved in my life, "That's... I can't explain how relieved I am... Is there a way I can see her?" I wanted to visit her so very badly.

"Not at the moment, however if she is well by tomorrow you will be allowed to visit her." Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

"Thank you doctor." I took a moment to contain my happiness, "Now where do I go from here?" If this process was anything like Earth's process I had some paperwork to do.

The doctor was about to respond when he was cut off, "Actually you are coming with us, Aiden." It took me a moment to realize who it was, Healthguard bowed as princess Celestia and another, slightly smaller... _'Unicorn Pegasus? Unisus?'_ Yeah I should just ask. Terrible names aside I tried my best to bow, but uh... You don't normally do that on Earth.

"Please rise... Although you could use some more practice Aiden." I was legitimately not expecting her to have a sense of humor like that.

"What can I say, most places on Earth don't have royalty, and we don't bow to our rulers." The princess seemed to think on that for a moment. "Where I come from we do not have monarchies, we have a democracy." Democracy was a thing here too right? Right?

"I see, anyway, I would like to introduce you to you my sister, princess Luna." So that was this other... I'm just gonna say unicorn's name, I would not have guessed they were sisters, Luna, unlike Celestia, had a dark blue coat and her mane looked to be like the night sky. She even had a matching breastplate, crown and... Shoes. I really should ask...

"It is a pleasure, Luna."

" 'Tis a pleasure to meet thou as well, sir Aiden." Well that speech pattern would explain the royalty...

"Sister, I thought we already worked out your speech." Never mind, it just raised more questions.

"We have been attempting to adapt, dear sister. However it hath been only two winters since our freedom." Yup... This was only creating questions.

I cleared my throat, "Pardon the interruption but I would like to get out of this hospital..." They looked at me, and at first I thought _'I'm so dead, I just offended royalty...'_

"My apologies Aiden, are you ready to head for the castle?" _'Phew no royalty offended... Wait...'_

"The castle?" More questions... Cool.

"Did sister not tell thou?" Okay... That speech was adorable at this point. "We are willing to give thou a temporary habitation at the castle 'til thou finds a suitable workplace." Yup, adorable. Celestia was giggling at her sister's dialect, to be honest if she weren't royalty I'd be laughing with her. After Celestia regained her composure, she turned back to me.

"So are you ready, Aiden?" I was about to get up until I realized I didn't have my original clothes...

"Well Uh... If I can have the clothes I was wearing I would be ready to leave..." I was really hoping they didn't ask.

"Why does thou need them?" _'Oh for Pete's sake.'_

"Uh..." I really didn't know how to explain this. Luckily I didn't have to.

"Princesses, due to the fact that Aiden doesn't have fur covering his body like us, he doesn't have a way of hiding certain parts of his anatomy..." The doctor just saved me from one awkward explanation...

"Oh..." The sisters both said in unison.

"Thankfully one of the nurses already handled that, she will bring your clothes here shortly Aiden. I suggest we wait outside princesses..." Is it just me, or are these ponies nicer than humans ever will be? This whole thing was weird, they were treating me like one of their own citizens. I hadn't spoken about it, since I am still wrapping my head around everything, magic, talking sentient ponies, royalty... Oh yeah the fact that I was in a whole new realm... Would I ever go back to Earth?

Regardless, people on the outside may see this as me handling it well, but on those moments that I was alone to ponder, I only had my sister in mind. I haven't thought far ahead of that. I was brought back to the present when I saw a nurse bring my old clothes that were levitating above her head.

"Here are your clothes, Aiden." She placed them next to me.

"Thanks miss... Tender Heart?" I believe that was her name.

"Yup, though I don't remember ever telling you my name."

"Healthguard has mentioned you a few times." As I finished saying that I could have sworn she was blushing under her blue coat.

"Oh that makes sense, well I'll leave you to it." She left the room quickly. Odd.

 _'If I didn't know any better I'd say she has a crush on Healthguard... Actually I don't know any better...'_ I grabbed my clothes and quickly looked them over, they were clean and the bullet holes were patched up. I changed quickly as I literally had royalty waiting for me.

I exited my room and found myself in a rather long hallway, "You done, Aiden?" Tender Heart spoke to me, from my left. She motioned for me to follow. "Y'know the princesses are waiting, I'm surprised that they offered you to stay at the castle, are you some friend of their's?" Huh, at least I wasn't the only one that was surprised by that.

"No, from what I know, I just appeared out of the blue in their garden. Got all the guards spooked." I thought back to my conversation with Celestia, I had asked her how I came to this world, she thought I would have known. "Neither of us know how I ended up there."

Her expression turned thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe... Maybe Discord has something to do with it."

"Discord?" Why was I getting a feeling that...

"Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony." I take back all of my previous thoughts. "He used to be evil, now he is mostly mischievous." That doesn't help much at all...

"Why how rude... Talking behind someone's back." I froze, that was a new voice. And suddenly I saw an ant-sized... Thing... Fly past me and land on Tender Heart's nose which made her go cross-eyed.

"Discord, I don't appreciate your antics." Wait... This was Discord?

"Oh come on, Tender Heart lighten up a bit, it's all in good fun!" Suddenly the tiny speck turned to what I believe is his normal size, he had mismatched eyes, a pony head with oddly shaped horns... Actually instead of describing him, just know he lives up to being and looking chaotic. "Hello there Aiden!" He extended a lion paw towards me.

It took me a few moments to recover from shock, I shook his hand... Paw. "It's a... A pleasure..." He saluted and then blinked out of existence... What?

Tender Heart stared at my utterly confused expression, giggling as I slowly lowered my hand back to my side. "Shall we continue, Quartz?"

"Yeah..." We continued along the hallway, after about two minutes we reached the lobby which was fairly big, had quite a few seats, a desk at which a pony was slowly watching time pass, standard stuff. As I was expecting both the princesses were already waiting there.

"Shall we proceed, sir Aiden?" I don't think I'll ever get used to that archaic speech.

"Yes, I am as ready as I'll ever be..." Might as well get on with it. "But I would like if, once you have time of course, you could answer some of my questions." I said as I followed them out of the hospital, I was greeted by quite the sight.

I was in a large city, the architecture seemed to be of an archaic design. With large ivory colored towers with golden spires. Towards my right I could see a giant castle with pretty much the same design but, it was carved into the side of the mountain.

"What... Is this place?" It was barely above a whisper and it wasn't supposed to be directed at anybody in particular.

"Welcome to Canterlot, the capital of Equestria." _'Canterlot eh? Why does that sounds like a mash-up of the word "canter" and the British kingdom Camelot... Gee I wonder'_

I was so caught up in my sightseeing that I didn't notice the chariot that had pulled up beside me. "Aiden, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just got caught up with how beautiful all of this looks." Celestia chuckled at that. We boarded the chariot as it took off towards the castle.

"Luna reacted the same way, except we were flying over the city and she nearly flew right into a building." That would've been funny to see, not the crashing part, her sudden realization of where she was going and what she might hit.

"We did no such thing, sister." Luna huffed. Guess she had a sense of pride, Celestia seemed to just laugh at her sister's antics.

"Well it sure did look like it Luna... Anyways, you had some questions, Aiden?" Straight to the point, alright.

"Well first off, any ideas as to how I arrived here? Last thing I remember before waking up was that I was being picked up by officers." Luna seemed to be interested in the answer as well, did she not know?

"I do not know why, or how you arrived here in Equestria, but I do know who brought you here." Now that... That raised some serious questions. "It was Discord, self proclaimed lord of chaos." Well then... I wasn't expecting it to be the... Person... I just met in the hospital.

"So it was his doing, as I was going down the hall with Tender Heart I met him, made an entrance by appearing seemingly out of no where as an ant-sized... What ever he is." I really should ask what the different species were called.

"Why how rude, sir Aiden." Oh, there he was again...? "I am only the most sophisticated of all the beings in Equestria, a draconoquus." He appeared next to the royal sisters with a suit and tie as well as a top hat and monocle. Celestia and Luna didn't look all to pleased with his sudden arrival. "Oh please, stop staring, don't you know it's rude?" I would have answered, but I had some questions myself, far more important ones.

"The princesses here have told me you were the one that brought me here. Would you care to explain?" He seemed to deflate at my question. Literally.

"We would very much like to hear what thou hath to say as well." Did she mean we as in herself or we as in her and Celestia?

"Wow, you guys are no fun, are you? Alright." As he said this he snapped his fingers and time stopped, I looked at him in surprise. I looked to both Luna and Celestia who were both frozen in place. "It's a long story, and don't worry they can still hear us, they just won't be able to interrupt."

"Okay, so what are you waiting for?" He switched to using his suit again.

"Ahem, well this all started when I learned about your realm. You see I am a reformed evil-doer so I was looking around for another place to... How to say, cause mischief in." He chuckled at his own statement. "However your realm is quite boring, it barely, just barely has magic, and going to it would sap all of my mine. So I decided to study it. I discovered that in certain parts of your world small pockets of magic do exist." Okay... This was long and so far utterly useless.

"Okay. So what does this have to do with me and my sister?" This was really taxing on my patience.

"Oh I'm getting to that part. I started looking more closely into the pockets of magic, and it's effects on the populous. Coincidentally I found a pocket that was situated below a hospital. What I found was that humans tended to heal faster in that hospital than any other. Granted, it was a tiny, tiny change, but it was there." As if to highlight his point he shrunk down to the size of a spec of dirt. "As for why I brought you here, you and your sister would have died. So I decided to bring you into the most magical place I know, Equestria." What... I'm supposed to be dead?

"Wait... So I am supposed to be dead?" How...?

"Yes, you were losing a lot of blood. I would show you what I saw but recreating memories and sharing them is out of my power at the moment. I used up all of my magic bringing you here and now I stopped time. So until I get my magic back I won't be able to show you." He made himself bigger again, wearing an entirely different suit. "Now, I will be at my house, tata for now." Before I could protest he disappeared. I looked towards the sisters who were now no longer frozen.

They looked to be about as shocked as I was... How...? "We're sorry, Aiden, we did not know of his... Studies." The taller royal said, their ears were flat against their heads.

I didn't say anything, this left me completely confused. If this Discord guy was right then he might have just saved my sister's life and mine as well.

"Aiden, are you alright? You've been staring at nothing for... About 10 minutes now..." I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized we had landed on a rather large balcony, I suppose this was the landing area. Luna and Celestia were both looking at me.

"I don't know... Let's keep going though, wouldn't want to keep you from your royal duties." I knew I sounded off, I still perplexed about what Discord said. If I were on Earth, would Angelica and I be dead?

"If you are certain, sir Aiden. We should get thou to thy quarters." I mentally chuckled at that, they led me through large hallways, the architecture was astounding. It followed the same style as the one in the city. I noted a lot of other corridors and pathways leading to other parts of the palace. The place was quite fascinating.

"This all looks surreal..." I stated, looking around myself as I followed the royals. "The palaces on my world never looked like this. This is all fascinating."

"Huh, so the homes of your rulers are also called palaces?" That was somewhat of an odd question.

"Not anymore. Centuries ago we did have monarchs and they lived in their castles. Actually we still do have a few, but only one that I know of holds any actual power." I thought back to England, Spain and Saudi Arabia since those are the three that I can name off the top of my head.

"That is interesting... Sir Aiden, would thou be interested in teaching us about thy realm?" Luna asked me, and I wasn't one to say no to people with high power, especially when they've been nice to me. Plus, it would give me a chance to learn of their world.

"I will tell you all I know." We continued walking, and I once again thought back to the previous events. This time, however, I was keeping track of my surroundings.

Approximately 5 minutes passed before we stopped in front of a door, the princesses turned to me. "This will be your room. You're free to do whatever you wish with it during your stay. You are also allowed into the dining hall, we are also aware of your necessary diet." The taller pony spoke, whilst her sister nodded.

"Thanks princesses. Luna, when would you like to learn of my world?" The pony in question looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"If it is not much trouble for thou we would very much appreciate it if thou could teach us tomorrow afternoon." Seemed fair, I'd be visiting my sister, first thing in the morning.

"I see no issue there. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to be alone and rest." I said, I received a nod from both mares as I entered my new room. It was nice, it had a decently sized living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. I sat on one of the beds and reminisced. I don't know how long I stayed like that, however once I looked around myself I noticed the sun was mid way to the west.

I decided to go and clean myself up. I hadn't eaten much at all today, so I was hoping that one of the maids would be kind enough to point me in the direction of the dining hall. I was about to leave the room when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said, loud enough to be heard through the door. It opened revealing my guest, a grey coated mare with a two toned silver mane. She was wearing what appeared to be a maid uniform.

"Mr. Quartz, I am Silver Polish I am the maid in charge of your room." She spoke in a soft voice. "I am also tasked with helping you find a job in Equestria." Huh, interesting.

"I see, well it's a pleasure, miss Polish. I was just about to leave for the dining hall, would you please point me in the direction?" I asked, I was hoping that it wouldn't be too far.

"I'll show you where it is, Mr. Quartz. The twists and turn of the palace halls can be a bit confusing at times." That was a pretty good idea, at least that way I wouldn't get lost.

"Alright Polish, also please call me Aiden." She nodded and we walked through the palace halls once again, this time I decided to stop focusing on my thoughts and direct my attention towards the decor of this place. Various plants and paintings were decorating the ground and walls respectively. The windows were stained and depicted various legends, Polish mentioned. Guards were patrolling the halls regularly, I could hear them from far away, as their shoes collided with the marble floor.

We finally stopped in front of large wooden double doors, I could just barely hear a conversation being had on the other side. I thanked Polish and went inside, I was greeted by the royal sisters, Celestia sitting in the middle, with Luna on her right. I noticed another pony, a unicorn, with a white coat and a blonde mane sitting across Luna. I took a seat next to said princess.

"Good evening, Aiden. I hope you are comfortable in your current room." The rainbow maned royal spoke, I nodded. She looked to her left and realized something. "Oh I do not believe you two have met. Aiden, this is Prince Blueblood." She introduced the unicorn stallion.

"Nice to meet you." At my response he scoffed, I arched an eyebrow at his reaction.

"The feeling is not mutual. What are you anyways?" Oh... Well this guy is nice.

"Blueblood will you, for once, try to be nice to a guest?" Celestia said to the prince. He folded his ears and looked up to her.

"I'm sorry auntie but what's it doing here?" Huh... Guess even ponies could be total assholes.

"Blueblood, he is not an it! He is a guest that is to be treated with respect." It seemed like Celestia didn't like her nephew. Bluebird didn't respond instead he just stared at the table, though I could tell he didn't care that he had offended me. Luna turned towards me.

"We apologize for Blueblood's actions. As far as we understand, he has always acted this way towards others." I nodded at her, truth be told I didn't care what he thought of me. "Anyways, Sir Aiden, what does thou have in mind for tomorrow?"

"The doctor told me that I could potentially visit my sister tomorrow, I plan on going there, first thing in the morning." I responded, the princesses both nodded. We made some small talk until our food arrived and we ate silently. After we were done, I bid them a goodnight and retreated to my quarters.

I found that my room had been cleaned up a bit, even though I hadn't done much in it before. I decided to call it a day, and I drifted off to the dreamscape.

* * *

AN: Oh hey, this story still continues. I still need a beta, if you think you're up for it then send me a Pm and I will take a look at your stuff. I'm mostly looking for a person who will catch typos and other orthographic errors. Anyways, next chapter is when things will start to pick up. I'll leave with that.


End file.
